Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika
Streszczenie Wraz ze zbliżającym się dorocznym konkursem warzywnym, wśród sąsiadów Wallace'a i Gromita nastaje "warzywna mania", a pomysłowy duet ma szansę zbić majątek na swoim najnowszym wynalazku – urządzeniu w humanitarny sposób pozbywającym się szkodników (w tym przypadku królików) usiłujących zaatakować cenne ogrody. Kiedy tajemnicza, buszująca wśród warzyw bestia zaczyna terroryzować okolicę, atakując grządki i niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, gospodyni konkursu, Lady Tottington (Helena Bonham-Carter) angażuje Wallace'a i Gromita, aby ci przy użyciu swojego wynalazku unieszkodliwili stwora. Tymczasem, kandydat do ręki Lady Tottington, snobistyczny Victor Quartermaine (Ralph Fiennes), wolałby raczej ustrzelić bestię i zapewnić sobie pozycję lokalnego bohatera – nie wspominając już o ręce Lady Tottington. Ponieważ los konkursu wisi na włosku, Lady Tottington zmuszona jest pozwolić Victorowi na rozpoczęcie polowania na warzywnego rabusia. Nie zdaje sobie jednak sprawy z tego, że prawdziwe zamiary Victora będą miały straszliwe konsekwencje zarówno dla niej, jak i naszych dwóch bohaterów. Obsada/dubbing Wersja angielska: * Peter Sallis – Wallace * Ralph Fiennes – Victor Quartermaine * Helena Bonham Carter – Campanula Tottington * Peter Kay – PC Mackintosh * Nicholas Smith – Clement Hedges * Liz Smith – Pani Mulch * John Thomson – Pan Windfall Wersja polska: * Wojciech Paszkowski – Wallace, Balcer * Izabella Bukowska – Milady Tottington * Zbigniew Suszyński – Lord Wiktor * Andrzej Gawroński – Pastor * Zbigniew Konopka – Pan Trawnik * Paweł Szczęsny – Pan Grządka * Agata Gawrońska – Pani Kosiarka * Adam Bauman – Policjant * Andrzej Chudy – Pan Zraszacz * Elżbieta Kopocińska-Bednarek – Pani Grządka Ciekawostki * Gdy Victor przeładowuje broń w kaplicy z zamka wypada czerwona łuska z naboju do broni gładkolufowej. Takich nabojów nie stosuje się w sztucerach. * Świecąca reklama w kształcie marchewki rzucona przez królikołaka na samochód znika, gdy Gromit rusza samochodem. * W scenie wysuwania automatycznego lassa z maski samochodu znika ozdobny emblemat, który ujęcie wcześniej przekręcił się o 90 stopni. * Kiedy Wallace w scenie pojedynku z Victorem zostaje odrzucony do tyłu przez naciągnięte szelki, przez chwilę w powietrzu zostają jego oczy. * W scenie pojedynku z Victorem, Victor wbija siekierę obok Wallace'a. Chwilę później ta siekiera jest wbita w jego szelki. * Spece ze studia Aardman Animations znani są ze swego przywiązania do najmniejszych nawet detali. Najwięcej wysiłku włożyli w budowę rezydencji lady Tottington, która trwała aż 10 tygodni. * Jak wiadomo, plastelina jest bardzo wrażliwym tworzywem. Twórcy filmu musieli przygotować wiele kopii bohaterów. Na potrzeby filmu stworzono, m.in. 45 figurek Gromita i 35 egzemplarzy Wallace'a. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało stworzenie królików, których w filmie jest zatrzęsienie – modelarze musieli stworzyć ręcznie ponad 300 plastelinowych zwierzaków. * Każda figurka, użyta przy realizacji filmu, została stworzona w oparciu o metalowy szkielet, na który następnie nakładano warstwy plasteliny. Animatorzy często musieli korzystać ze specjalnych chłodni, w których umieszczano figurki, aby "odpoczęły" od zgubnego dla nich światła reflektorów. * Żeby przygotować się do realizacji długometrażowego filmu, animatorzy ze studia Aardman zrealizowali w mniejszych zespołach dziesięć krótszych filmików, które zostały udostępnione online jako "Wallace & Gromit: Cracking Contraptions" w 2002 roku. Pierwszy z nich – "Soccamatic" – dostępny był do bezpłatnego pobrania, a kolejne można było uzyskać za opłatą bądź kupując DVD. * "Klątwa królika" jest filmem wykonanym z niezwykłym rozmachem technicznym. Przy produkcji wykorzystano 33 kamery oraz 96 obiektywów. Do oświetlenia "planów zdjęciowych" posłużyło blisko 15 tysięcy różnych lamp. Cały ten sprzęt obsługiwany był przez 19 operatorów. * W celu ułatwienia sobie pracy, animatorzy ze studia Aardman stworzyli dla każdej postaci odpowiednią bazę. Podczas animowania zmieniali tylko niektóre jej części, głównie te odpowiedzialne za okazywanie emocji (oczy, usta). Ostatecznie, wszystko to poddawane było delikatnemu retuszowi cyfrowemu. * Projektowanie filmowego miasteczka trwało kilka miesięcy. Jego ostateczne wykonanie zajęło modelarzom ponad 8 tygodni. Najwięcej uwagi poświęcono szacie roślinnej – wszystkie warzywa zostały wykonane przy użyciu około 700 form odlewniczych i 400 kg gipsu. Natomiast trawa została wykonana ze specjalnego, sztucznego futra, które importowano aż z USA. * Aby filmowi bohaterowie uzyskali odpowiednie pozy, animatorzy używali wielu niecodziennych narzędzi. Wśród nich znalazły się m.in. zapałki, igły, pałeczki koktajlowe, a nawet skalpele chirurgiczne. Elementami najtrudniejszymi w animacji postaci były ręce, usta i powieki. * Do stworzenia filmowych postaci posłużyło kilka ton specjalnego gatunku plasteliny zwanego Aard Mix. Jednak zanim zostały ostatecznie ulepione, powstały ich wyjściowe modele z żywicy. * Produkcja filmu zajęła 5 lat. * Zakład fryzjerski w miasteczku nosi nazwę "Close Shave", jest to oddanie hołdu Nickowi Parkowi, który własnie za trzeci krótkometrażowy film o Wallace'ie i Gromicie "Close Shave" ("Golenie owiec") otrzymał Oscara. * Wszystkie tapety zrobione do scenografii są w całości pomalowane ręcznie. * Ekipa zużywała co miesiąc 44 funty kleju, by posklejać elementy scenografii. * Piosenka, której Gromit słucha w samochodowym radyjku to "Bright eyes" – motyw przewodni z filmu "Watership Down" ("Wzgórze Królików") z 1978 r. * Trawa w filmie została zrobiona ze specjalnego tworzywa, które importowane było z USA. * W księdze z potworami znalazły się również: Potwór z Loch Ness, Wielka Stopa oraz Wściekła krowa. * Dźwięk do samochodu Wallace (Austin A35) został całkowicie odwzorowany. * Projekt wyglądu Lady Tottington zmieniany był około 40 razy. * The Victor Quartermaine wcześniej znany był jako Tristrum i w pierwszej fazie scenariusza był synem Lady Tottington. * Za film odpowiedzialnych było 250 osób. * Lady Campanula Tottington została nazwana po ulubionych kwiatach Nicka Parka (campanula). * Rejestracja Vanu Anti-Pesto to HOP21T. * Specjalnie na potrzeby filmu stworzono 30 zminiaturyzowanych planów filmowych. * Ogród Lady Tottington posiada 100 rodzajów różnych drzew oraz 700 gatunków warzyw. * Szklarnia Lady Tottington została stworzona z prawdziwego szkła. Galeria Wensleydale.png The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-118082_1508_1820.jpg VictorQuartermaine.jpg Lady-tottington-wallace-wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-BPP4DB.jpg The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-118143 1261 1820.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111958773-1205726.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817112000226 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111946056-1205711 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111943431-1205710 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111952321-1205718 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111942212-1205709 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111953321-1205720 640w.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-screencaps.jpg Wallace.and.Gromit-The.Curse.of.the.Were-Rabbit -2005- DvDrip By eLM.mkv thumbs -2013.01.31 13.23.39-.jpg Wallace and gromit curse of the were-rabbit 11 – three gold bullets.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5144 (1).jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111950883-1205716 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit--20060209031156775-1401514.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050915013007418-000.jpg 968full-wallace-&-gromit--the-curse-of-the-were--rabbit-screenshot.jpg Peter Sallis The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6418.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6440.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6433.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5471.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5459.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4596.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4883.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4696.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7787.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7789.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5465.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7786.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1772.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4742.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4975.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4675.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4888.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6424.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8859.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5161.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4796.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3589.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7764.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5226.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7067.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3293.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6522.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1740.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8938.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9199.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1741.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8864.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5185.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6460.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8893.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8899.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8939.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1354.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5201.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5306.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1739.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1713.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1691.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1673.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4714.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4793.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1889.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8947.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1840.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8689.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8681.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9057.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9055.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9095.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9053.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9007.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2955.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-263.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-23.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-426.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8101.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8099.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3452.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-546.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2975.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2972.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1411.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6078.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1539.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6085.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3580.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5135.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1415.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9128.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6141.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-542.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-518.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6111.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6077.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8102.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8377.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8215.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5431.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2289.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2090.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2277.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2274.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2314.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2312.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2340.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8023.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8011.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8006.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8611.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8428.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7780.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7973.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4616.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4602.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5390.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4193.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4972.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4282.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7788.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7888.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7884.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1931.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1864.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1858.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2240.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6434.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2230.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6069.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5960.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5950.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5981.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5972.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6002.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5956.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5952.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6041.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6015.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6075.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8985.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8982.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8995.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9010.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9005.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9002.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6403.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8951.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8929.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9077.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1817.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1779.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3446.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4964.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4727.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4862.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6787.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6779.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1928.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1951.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6391.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6466.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5276.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5957.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4904.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4917.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4918.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4916.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4908.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6953.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6453.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-890.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8107.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1681.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7329.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7581.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7628.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6542.jpg Zobacz też en:Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Produkcje Aardman Animations